Mal Día Para Decirlo
by Andy Hunter
Summary: Bokuto finalmente ha decidido confesarse pero eligió el día equivocado para hacerlo. Eso le traerá una gran decepción y una inmensa sorpresa.
**Mal Día Para Decirlo**

El viento invernal soplaba tranquilamente, una ligera capa de nieve cubría el suelo y las luces navideñas adornaban la ciudad. Lo había pensado muy bien y hoy era el día. Hoy iba a decirle lo que sentía. Lo había pensado durante toda la noche y ya no tenía duda alguna. Por desgracia se le había hecho tarde y ahora tenía que correr. Bokuto corría tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que nunca notó el poste con el que chocó. El golpe le dolió mucho pero al ver a su persona especial el malestar había desaparecido por completo.

— ¡Akaashi! — Gritó mientras corría a su lado.

— Buenos días Bokuto-san — Habló el pelinegro mientras se detenía a esperarlo y observaba su teléfono — Tarde en el último día de recuperación.

— Casi… casi tarde y no es el último día… sino el penúltimo — Dijo entre jadeos.

— Te aseguro que varios maestros ya comenzaron las vacaciones.

— Serán los tuyos porque los míos no faltan ni aunque se estén muriendo de alguna enfermedad mortal… por cierto, hay algo que… — Se escuchó su estómago protestar y Bokuto se sonrojó.

— ¿No desayunaste? — Preguntó el menor.

— No me dio tiempo — Bajó la mirada avergonzado.

— Toma, has estado muy distraído en estos días y he notado que no has comido muy bien, por eso compré esto para ti — Le ofreció una pequeña bebida — No es mucho pero te ayudará hasta el almuerzo, así que evita gastar energía innecesariamente.

— Akaashi — Habló con alegría. Tal vez hoy era su día de suerte.

— Tu falta de atención y energía afectaran al equipo, y todos deberemos hacer el doble de esfuerzo para compensarlo.

— Claro — Bokuto se decepcionó.

— Y también me preocupa tu salud, así que debes cuidarte mejor.

— A… Akaashi — Sus ojos se volvieron a iluminar y sin pensar lo abrazó fuertemente — ¡Eres el mejor!

¿Qué había visto en la escuela? No lo recordaba. Su mente sólo se concentraba en alguien: Akaashi, Akaashi, Akaashi ¿Y en qué más? A sí… Akaashi. En el descanso se maldijo por olvidar su almuerzo y su dinero. Estaba seguro que no sobreviviría hasta la tarde, pero Akaashi le ofreció la mitad del suyo. Siempre comían juntos aunque esta vez él comería del almuerzo de Akaashi y pudo visualizarse como a una persona, disfrutando de la comida de su amada esposa.

Las siguientes horas fueron como las primeras pero su imaginación estaba más activa debido al almuerzo. Al finalizar la última clase había terminado de imaginar su futuro: Se le declararía y sus sentimientos serían correspondidos, se irían a un pequeño departamento a vivir juntos cuando Akaashi comenzara la universidad y se casarían cuando él la terminara. Irían de luna de miel a Francia (La ciudad del amor), comprarían una casa con un gran jardín y tendrían cinco hijos (la pequeña Hana, el tranquilo Yuki, los gemelos Natsume y Natsumi y el carismático Kotaro Jr… pero también debía de haber un Keiji Jr. Entonces serían seis hijos) y un perro llamado Yakiniku. Trabajaría muy duro y Akaashi se quedaría en casa cuidando a los pequeños. Llegaría a su hogar y los pequeños lo esperarían con alegría, todos comerían lo que su linda esposa preparara y después se pondría a jugar con sus hijos. Cuando ellos estuvieran dormidos ambos platicarían sobre su día mientras beban una taza de café y al finalizar se desearían buenas noches con un beso… Por suerte su imaginación se calmó mientras estuvo en práctica y aunque a veces la concentración lo traicionaba, ver a Akaashi practicar le daba tranquilidad y alegría.

Ese día le había costado mantener la concentración y no recordaba lo que vio en clases. Lo único que pudo percibir era el ambiente en la escuela. Observó a varios alumnos hacer una que otra broma y casi todos los alumnos de la escuela reían. Era un día lleno de alegría y sonrisas causado por las vacaciones de invierno. Un perfecto día para confesarse.

— ¡Akaashi, sal conmigo! — Gritó sin pensar el capitán del equipo. La práctica se había alargado y apenas habían pasado quince minutos de haber salido y ya se había confesado. Akaashi se detuvo y lo observó fijamente — Qui… quiero decir… me gustas mucho y quiero que salgamos, pero no como amigos — Bokuto percibió una ligera sonrisa por parte del menor y un rayo de esperanza lo iluminó.

— Lo siento Bokuto-san — Akaashi realizó una pequeña reverencia — Pero no caeré de nuevo en este día — Y siguió caminando dejando al mayor perplejo bajo la luz de la luna.

—

— ¡Kuroo! — Gritó Bokuto mientras caminaba en su habitación — ¡Me rechazó, en definitiva me rechazó!

— _¿Qué?_ — Se escuchó por el teléfono — _Eso no está bien bro, no puedo creerlo._

— Lo sé bro pero es la verdad. Me rechazó — Se quejó mientras comenzaba a llorar dramáticamente — Fue horrible.

— _Pues qué hiciste para declararte, espera… no me digas que contrataste una orquesta y fuegos artificiales._

— ¡Claro que no! — Gritó —…. No me alcanzó para eso — Habló resignado — Y no iban a ser fuegos artificiales, sino un espectáculo de búhos.

— _JAJAJAJA_ — Se escuchó por el teléfono.

— Basta de reírte, ¿No vez que mi corazón acaba de ser destrozado?

— _Perdón… jaja… perdón, pero es tan gracioso, hubieras quedado en ridículo, jaja._

— _No deberías reírte si tú pensante lo mismo_ — Se escuchó otra voz a lo lejos.

— _No es cierto_ — Se quejó Kuroo —A _demás, lo mío iba a ser con gatos y cuervos… eso es más genial._

— _Es lo mismo._

— _Claro que no —_ Se defendió Kuroo.

 _—_ _Sí lo es._

 _—_ _No es cierto._

 _—_ _Sí._

 _—_ _Que no lo…_

— ¡Ejem! — Bokuto interrumpió — Estamos hablando de Akaashi y yo ¿Y qué hace Kenma en tu casa a esta hora de la noche? ¡Ah! No me digas que piensas serle infiel a…

— _¡Claro que no!_ — Interrumpió — _Jamás le haría eso a mi pastelito._

— _Lo dices como si ya tuvieran una relación_ — Se escuchó de nuevo la voz de Kenma.

— _Por eso estás aquí. Se supone que debes ayudarme a encontrar la forma perfecta de decírselo pero te la has pasado todo el rato jugando videojuegos._

 _—_ _Mmmm… me invitaste a jugar videojuegos y a eso he venido._

 _—_ _Al menos ayúdame un poco ¿No vez qué mi futura felicidad junto a él depende de lo que diga?_

 _—_ _Lo que le digas no es algo en lo que deba meterme._

— _Al menos ayúdame un poquito._

— ¡Chicos! — Gritó Bokuto.

 _—_ _Ah, cierto —_ rió Kuroo _— Lo siento bro._

 _—_ _Pásame el teléfono_ — Habló Kenma .

— _¿Qué? ¿Por qué a Bokuto si lo piensas ayudar?_ — Se escuchó la voz de Kuroo un poco distante.

— Porque él ya se lo dijo — Ahora la voz del menor se escuchaba con claridad — ¿Bokuto-san? _¿Qué fue lo que te dijo exactamente?_ — Preguntó Kenma.

— No puedo. Recordarlo me duele — Se volvió a quejar dramáticamente.

— _Bien, entonces colgaré._

— Ah…. Está bien, está bien — Se apresuró a decir — Veamos… primero le dije que me gustaba y que saliera conmigo, entonces se disculpó y sólo dijo "no caeré de nuevo en este día" — Lo imitó.

— _¿Y no sabes qué día es hoy?_

— Claro que lo sé, hoy es 28 de diciembre — Bokuto pensó mejor la situación — Ah… — dejó de caminar en su habitación y recordó a la gente de la escuela que estaba de muy buen humor — Ah… — Miró la pared y observó cuando el reloj marcó la media noche mientras venía a su memoria los recuerdos de compañeros haciendo bromas (Incluso él había caído en una pero no le prestó importancia)

— _Feliz día de los santos inocentes Bokuto-san_ — habló Kenma y después colgó.

— ¡AH! — Gritó Bokuto a todo pulmón mientras se dejaba caer al suelo. Lo había regado, en definitiva que lo había regado y a lo grande

Cada año lo recordaba a la perfección. El 28 de diciembre era la fecha en que podía hacer bromas sin esperar consecuencias. Siempre planeaba cuidadosamente cada travesura, y el año anterior Akaashi había sido el elegido para su broma maestra. Pero desde el descubrimiento de sus sentimientos, su mente olvidó varias cosas y entre ellas la fecha de ese día.

—

Bokuto se encontraba cansado. No había dormido muy bien y la idea de encontrarse a Akaashi en la escuela no le daba la energía de antes. Con pesadez se alistó y se dirigió a la escuela. Llegó un poco tarde pero eso no le importó. Caminando por el pasillo lo encontró leyendo un libro, al parecer no tenía la primera clase. Quería hablarle como siempre lo hacía pero al recordar lo que había sucedido prefirió no decir palabra alguna y seguir caminando, si tenía suerte tal vez no lo vería.

— Bokuto-san — Habló el menor mientras el capitán paraba en seco — Buenos días.

— ¡A… Akaashi… buenos días! — Volteó a verlo — Lo siento, no te había visto, jaja… que distraído ¿Verdad? Jaja — Habló con nerviosismo.

— Descuida. ¿Llegando tarde?

—Sólo un poco.

— ¿Desayunaste?

— No mucho.

— Y olvidaste tu almuerzo ¿Verdad?

— Lo siento — Se disculpó.

— Supuse que harías lo mismo de ayer, así que preparé un almuerzo extra para ti.

— A… Akaashi — su rostro se iluminó — Eres único — Lo abrazo felizmente. Al parecer su relación seguía igual.

— ¿Bokuto-san? — Preguntó el menor.

— Dime, Akaashi.

— Vas a llegar tarde a tu clase.

— ¡AH, demonios! — Soltó a Akaashi y corrió por el pasillo sin percatarse de las mejillas sonrojadas del menor.

Pensando en clase detenidamente llegó a la conclusión de que tenía dos opciones: Dejarlo pasar, actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido y seguir con su amistad o arreglar el malentendido y esperar que su relación cambiara para bien. Bokuto se armó de valor. Debía aclararlo, decirle que no era una broma y volver a repetirle lo que sentía, no importaba si lo rechazaba. Intentó hacerlo en el almuerzo pero no quiso arruinar el agradable ambiente que se había creado. Tuvo la oportunidad en la única clase libre pero cuando fue al salón del menor se encontró con que él sí tenía clase. No se decepcionó, todavía faltaba la práctica del club. Cuando terminó con su última clase se dirigió corriendo.

 _"_ _Recuerde que ayer 28 de diciembre fue el último día de práctica, y con "recuerden" me refiero a ti Bokuto. Felices vacaciones JAJAJA"_ Fue lo que estaba escrito en una hoja pegada en la puerta del club. Después de leerlo y maldecir un poco Bokuto corrió al salón del menor y volvió a maldecir al enterarse que había salido temprano. En definitiva había perdido toda oportunidad. Resignado caminó de regreso a su casa pero a la entrada de la escuela se encontró a Akaashi, que lo estaba esperando. Se animó y juntos comenzaron a caminar.

— ¿Akaashi? — Pregunto el capitán, rompiendo con quince minutos de absoluto silencio que se había formado entre ellos.

— ¿Si, Bokuto-san?

— Escucha, sobre lo de ayer yo… — Bokuto no pudo terminar la frase y ambos siguieron caminando sin decir palabra alguna — ¿Akaashi? — Volvió a preguntar.

— Escucho Bokuto-san.

— Solo quiero que sepas que lo de ayer… sobre el día de los inocentes.

— Fue una buena broma — Habló el pelinegro mientras seguía caminando — Talvez si hubiera sido la primera del día me la hubiera creído pero cada uno de los del equipo me hicieron una y sólo faltabas tú .

— No fue una broma — Bokuto se detuvo — ¡En verdad me gustas! — Akaashi se detuvo y lo observó con su peculiar mirada — ¡Me gustas mucho y quiero que salgamos juntos! ¡Quiero que nos tomemos de las manos. Presumirles a todos que eres mío y de nadie más! Yo... no estaba bromeando.

— Lo siento pero no puedo creerte.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Recuerda la broma del año pasado.

— Pero eso fue justamente el año pasado.

— Recuerda lo que dijiste después

— ¿Lo que dije después? — Se quedó pensativo.

— "Espera la sorpresa del próximo año", eso dijiste.

— Mmm… ¡Ah! ahora lo recuerdo. Pero eso no…

— Cómo quieres que te crea si…

— Escucha Akaashi — Interrumpió — Lo que te estoy diciendo no es mentira. En verdad me gustas. Adoro tu forma en que me lanzas el balón. Me gusta cuando hablamos, eres el único que soportas mis berrinches sin perder la paciencia y cuando estamos…

— Es suficiente — Akaashi se acercó a él, le seco una lágrima de la que Bokuto no se había percatado y le colocó un tierno beso en los labios — También me gustas Bokuto-san y sobre ayer no te preocupes. Yo sabía que lo decías enserio — Habló mientras pequeños copos de nieve comenzaban a bailar majestuosamente del cielo.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó sorprendido, no sabía que estaba pasando.

— Al principio creí que estabas bromeando, pero bastó verte a los ojos para darme cuenta que no mentías.

— Pero… pero si sabias que no mentía entonces porque me rechazaste — Se quejó.

— Por dos razones. La primera, porque no quería que comenzáramos a salir ese día, sería una broma de mal gusto y la segunda… — Akaashi sonrió ligeramente — Feliz día de los inocente Bokuto-san — Respondió.

—Ah… ah… ¡AH!¡Eso fue cruel! — Bokuto realizó un puchero mientras sujetaba la mano del menor, entrelazaban sus dedos y comenzaban a caminar entre los copos que caían que bailaban desde el cielo.

— No tanto como confesarse el mismo día de los inocentes.

— No me lo recuerdes, por culpa de eso sufrí mucho. No pude dormir en toda la noche.

— Lo siento mucho Bokuto-san. Te compensaré por eso.

— Eso no arreglará nada— Dijo enojado.

— Mis padres no estarán esta noche y haré Yakiniku para cenar.

— ¡Akaashi eres el mejor! — Habló alegremente para después abrazarlo.

— Lo sé — Correspondió el abrazo.

— Akaashi, se acerca el año nuevo y quiero que lo pasemos juntos — Habló un poco nervioso.

— Nada me gustaría más.

— ¡Sí! — Saltó de felicidad — Por cierto. Qué te parece primero un pequeño departamento. Después un viaje a Paris, una casa con un gran jardín, seis pequeños búhos y un perro llamado Yakiniku.

— No entiendo de qué me estás hablan… — Su frase fue interrumpida por los labios del mayor.

— Está bien Akaashi — volvió a besarlo y el menor no pudo evitar sonrojarse — No es necesario que lo entiendas — Sonrió — No por ahora.


End file.
